


You're my dearest friend

by orphan_account



Category: Twitch.tv - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry this chapter wasn’t very interesting I’ll have to admit.Leave any comment on things you think I should fix for the next chapter.(Btw it will take me a  long time to write a new chapter since I am not the best at writing and I have school)I don’t think people are going to read this but still.Alright bye have a great day!!Also all character will be introduced in one of the chapter so that's why not all character were in this chapter.I don't think anyone's going to read this,but it was fun writing.





	You're my dearest friend

Hi this is my first time writing a love story I guess about anything.In this story twitch.tv Wiki is the fandom . (Includes love or host from twitch.tv/austinshow and twitch.tv/gonedoc)The character in this story are named Alex(A boy),Grace(A Girl),Michelle(A girl/Minx the stream at twitch.tv/justaMinx),Austin(A boy), Gigi (A Girl) ,jschlatt(A Boy ,Alyssa(A girl) Oliva(A girl),Bob(A Boy ), Conner(A Boy)William(A Boy) Jackson(A Boy),Nina(A Girl) ,Andrew(A boy) Mark(A boy), Lexi(A girl).I hope you enjoy!

“Grace Grace Grace wake up!!”Alex(Main character) says 

“What do you want?”Grace(Main character) asks in a annoyed voice

“You’re going to be late.”Alex says in a soft voice

“Late to what”Grace says in a confused voice

“To work”Alex says 

“I don’t have work on Saturdays you know this”Grace says

“Grace it’s Friday”Alex says

“What”Grace shouted 

“That’s what I’m trying to say”Alex says

“You should of said that from the start”Grace says

“Sorry”Alex says

“It’s not your fault”Grace said

“I know”Alex said

“Alright now get out”Grace said

“Wow so I get treated badly after I helped you I see how it is”Alex says in a joking voice

“Get out,”Grace says while kicking Alex out of her room.

“Alright I’m leaving”Alex says while laughing 

“Thank you”Grace says 

“Your wel(Door slams)WOW ok whatever YOUR WELCOME”Alex shouts 

(Grace grads her phone to check what time it is 6 am right on the bot)  
“Thank god I have 30 minutes”Grace says in her head

“Good thing I have outfit ready Alright I have to brush my teeth first then get ready”Grace says in her head

“Ok I’m ready lets go”Grace says 

“Alright get in the car”Alex says 

(Engine start)

(6:10 the time read )

“Good I have 20 minutes to get there”Grace says 

“Good thing I’m here to drive you to work”Alex says 

“Exactly thanks to you I won’t be late so yeah Thank you!”Grace says in a soft voice 

“Your welcome”Alex says while smiling 

“You have a nice smile”Grace says 

“Yeah I know”Alex says

“You’re supposed to say Your welcome.”Grace says

“And why would I say that”Alex says 

“Because I complimented you”Grace says 

“No you didn’t you stated a fact”Alex says

“Oh right”Grace says sarcastically 

(18 minutes past)

“Here we are”Alex says 

“Oh already”Grace says 

“Yup”Alex says while getting out of the car

“ let me gave my bag”Grace says

(Alex open the car door for Grace)

“Well thank you”Grace say 

“No problem it’s the least I can for since you helped me my whole life”Alex says 

“Alright bye”Graces says while giving Alex a kiss on the cheek 

“Bye Love you”Alex says 

“Love you to”Grace said

(6;30 the time read)

“Has anyone seen Grace”Lily(Her manager's/boss) said 

“I’m here”Grace says

“Good now that you’re here show one of our newest models Olive around”Lily says 

“Hi”Olive(The new model)says 

“Hi”Grace says

“Uh alright just follow me ok”Grace says 

“Ok”Olive says 

“Well I’ll take you to your room”Grace

“Room”Olive said

“Yeah like a place where you will get ready and you live if you want to of course”Grace said 

“Oh ok”Olive said

“You know you’re very pretty”Olive said

“Thanks you’re very pretty to”Grace said 

“Thanks”Olive says 

“Well here we are”Grace said

“Thanks for taking me to my room”Olive said 

“Yeah no problem at 7:00 am you have a meeting with our manager”Grace said

“Oh yeah thanks for telling me”Olive says

“Of course”Grace said 

“Wait I was wonder uh”Olive says 

“Yeah”Grace says

“If you wanted to go on a date with me I know we just might but if you give me a chance you won’t regret it”Olive said 

“I would say yes but(Olive cuts her of)”Grace says

“But you don’t like girls is that right”Olive said

“No No that’s not it I do like girls”Grace says 

“You do”Olive says 

“Yeah I’m bi”Grace said

“Oh wait then why wont you go on a date with me”Olive said

“Because I don’t know you well enough and I don’t know anything about you That’s only reason why”Grace said

“So if you get to know me then you will go on a date with me”Olive said

“Yeah maybe”Grace said 

“Oh ok lets be friends then for now at least”Olive said

“Alright Good for you I like you already”Grace said 

“Really and why is that”Olive said

“Well because you were brave enough to ask me out”Grace said

“Alright I have to go see you around”Grace said 

“Bye thanks again”Olive said 

“Yeah of course”Grace said

“Good walk Grace”Lily says(At this time work ends Time reads 3:00 pm)

“Thanks to you you’re to one you taught me”Grace said 

“Clearly I taught you well”Li;y said

“Indeed you did well anyways I have to go Alex is probably waiting for me”Grace said

“Of course have a good night”Lily said

“You to lily”Grace said

“ALEX”Grace shouted not so loudly

“Grace”Alex said 

“It’s nice to see you again”Grace said

“Same back at one”Alex said

She hears someone shout “Grace wait up”from behind her(She turns around)

(It was Olive)

“Oh hey Do you need something”Grace said

“Not exactly need something”Olive said

“Uh okay then what”Grace said 

“Well I was wondering if you you wanted to go out to eat You know like a date ”Olive said

(Grace turns around to look at Alex)

“Oh is this your boyfriend”

“Not exactly just the love of my life”Grace said 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand”Olive said

“Hi my name is Alex what she means is that she’s in love with me”Alex said

“Oh so you’re in love with him”Olive said

“Yeah but he’s not in love with me when he loves me but as a friend”Grace said

“Oh uh Anyways so do you want to go out to eat”Olive said

“Sure”Grace said 

“Alright come on let go to my car”Olive said

“Ok see you later Alex Love you”Grace said

“You made me drive all this way”Alex said while giving a kiss to Grace on the cheek

“Sorry”Grace said

“It’s ok Love you”Alex said

“Love you to”Grace said

“Anyways where are you going”Grace asked

“You’ll see”Olive said 

“Ok”Grace said

A restaurant read Olive’s barker look very nice

“Wow it has your name on it”Grace said 

“Well it’s because I own it”Olive said

“Wait really”Grace said 

“Yeah now come in get whatever you want it’s free”Olive said

“Wow I’m impressed”Grace said

“Good ”Olive said

“Wow I like you even”Grace said

“Good”Olive said

(Many hours past the time reads 12:35)

“Wow it’s really late I should get going”Grace said 

“Oh wow it’s already past 12 if you want I can drive you home”Olive said 

“Oh no it’s fine I’ll get a uber”Grace said

“You sure”Olive said 

“Yeah either way I already order a uber”Grace said while walking to the door 

“Oh ok”Olive said while walking with Grace 

“I had an amazing time”Grace said 

“Good to hear that”Olivia said

“Ok see you later”Grace said

“Wait”Olive said 

“Yeah”Grace said 

“What would you do if I kissed you right here right now”Olive said 

“I-uh-I”Grace said 

Their moment happened nearly at once -this kiss was full of emotion and gentle.The kiss seemed so surreal.Olive hand was a my cheek her hand was very soft and the way she was holding me made me feel safe and made my heart sink.Then I started kissing her back raping my hands around her neck.At that moment my uber came,so I pull away.My heart melted as I looks at olive’s pink cheek and mouth kissed red

“I-uh-I have to go”Grace said

“Uh huh”Olive said

(Grace gets in the uber)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn’t very interesting I’ll have to admit.Leave any comment on things you think I should fix for the next chapter.(Btw it will take me a long time to write a new chapter since I am not the best at writing and I have school)I don’t think people are going to read this but still.Alright bye have a great day!!Also all character will be introduced in one of the chapter so that's why not all character were in this chapter.I don't think anyone's going to read this,but it was fun writing.


End file.
